


Episode 4.04

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec comes home after a hard day as the Inquisitor. A few drinks later and Magnus finds out some interesting things.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Episode 4.04

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.
> 
> (the extra ten words are the link to ffnet)

A drunk Alec is a true confessions Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is at his desk, he looks up as Alec walks into the loft. His husband looks tired. Alec walks over to the bar and pours scotch into a tumbler. He drinks it in one gulp then refills the glass.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Rough day at the office?"

Alec nods then again empties the glass in one gulp. He refills the glass, "I miss the days when all I had to worry about was keeping Jace out of trouble." He walks over to the sofa and sits down. He closes his eyes as he drinks.

"Oh, am I part of that lack of worry?"

Alec opens his eyes and shakes his head. He puts the empty tumbler on the end table and gets up. Alec walks over to Magnus and kisses him, "You are my everything." He walks over to the end table, and picks up the tumbler, "Might as well fill this up, while I'm standing." He goes to the bar.

"Maybe you've had enough?"

Alec refills the glass and goes back to the sofa. He sits down, "It's Friday, I have the weekend to sleep it off."

Magnus shrugs, "It's your hangover."

"Yes, it is." Alec drinks his scotch as he stares at Magnus.

Magnus smiles, "You okay?"

Alec nods, "Just thinking about Sophia, Michael, Teresa, and Joey."

Magnus laughs, "Who are they?"

"Our children."

Magnus blinks, "Our what?"

"Children."

"What are you talking about?"

"When are we going to get babies?"

"I don't know."

Alec sighs, "I should have proposed right after."

Magnus laughs, "Right after what?"

"After I kissed you. Hell everybody was already there. Brother Jeremiah only had to change a few things in the vows. You couldn't get the wedded rune but we would have figured something out." He sighs as he finishes his scotch.

Magnus stands and walks around his desk, "You mean you were going to propose to ME at your wedding to Lydia?"

Alec nods, "Yeah, you looked so beautiful, and so happy and I wanted to make you happier." He puts the glass on the end table, "Would that have made you happier?"

Magnus walks to the sofa and sits next to Alec, "It would have shocked me, but yes, it would have made me extremely happy."

Alec sighs, "Then I should have done it. I'm sorry."

Magnus takes Alec's face in his hands, "Don't worry about it, better late than never." He gently kisses Alec.

Alec yawns, "I'm sleepy."

Magnus nods, "I would think so." He helps Alec to his feet and they walk to their bedroom. Magnus flicks his hand and Alec is in his sleep pants.

Alec gets into the bed and Magnus covers him with the sheets. Magnus kisses him, then changes into his pajamas and lays next to Alec. Holding him tight, Magnus falls asleep with a wide smile.

_ **the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec is precious when he's had a few too many, wouldn't you agree?

[The original version with almost 800 words is on ffnet.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13435286/1/Episode-404)


End file.
